


nowt so queer

by helsinkibaby



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: At their second wedding, Danny and Rachel notice something about Steve, and hatch a plan.
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett, Rachel Edwards/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	nowt so queer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [somewhere there’s a smile with my name on it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230607) by [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby). 



> For comment fic, theme metaphors. any, any, queer as folk

“You know what I don’t get?” 

Danny addressed the question to the universe at large, as he was wont to do. However, as Rachel was sitting beside him, she answered it as if it had been meant for her all along. Which didn’t mean she wasn’t going to have a little fun doing it. “Well, considering this is our wedding day, I certainly know what I hope the answer isn’t.” 

Danny swung his head around towards her, his lips upturned in a smile, his eyes wide as he laughed in some combination of shocked and amused. “I see what you did there.” The voice was all amusement. “I see what you did there. You’re trying to be a wise guy.” 

Rachel rested her elbow on the table, propped her chin up on her hand and batted her eyelashes at him. “Tell me then, Daniel... what is it you don’t get?” 

“Steve. Look at him.” Danny gestured across the room and Rachel’s eyes followed, saw her husband’s best man at a table surrounded by friends, his head thrown back in laughter. “He’s in his element here. I still don’t get why he’d walk away and leave all of us.” 

“He did come back,” Rachel reminded him. “And he’s going to stay while we take our honeymoon.” 

“And who’s to say he won’t take off again after?” 

“Maybe it just took some time away for him to realise what he really wanted.” Rachel slid her hand up and down Danny’s back. “You should understand that.”

It was a pointed reminder that this was their third go around the wheel and Danny didn’t miss it. “Don’t try to distract me,” he said, another grin on his face and Rachel shrugged. 

“There’s nowt so queer as folk,” she said, and Danny’s jaw dropped. 

“What was that? What did you just do there?”

“What?” She affected her best innocent expression but it didn’t fool Danny. 

“That accent you just did. I have known you for over twenty years, I have never once heard you sound like that, what is that?” 

Rachel laughed. She’d done it on purpose but it was nice to know she could still surprise him, even after over twenty years and two kids. “Something one of Mum’s aunties used to say. It loses a little something without the Northern accent.” 

“Well, I think it lost a little something with the accent. Like understanding, for example.” 

“It means that people are unusual, that it’s useless to try to predict what they’ll do in any given situation.” 

Danny wagged his head. “Well that’s true.” His eyes followed Steve as the other man moved across the room. “I mean, I never thought he’d really leave. Then we hear he’s travelling with Catherine, which makes sense, she’s his one that got away, right? Then all of a sudden he’s flying solo and he’s back here again...” 

Rachel considered that. “Sometimes the one that got away is the one that got away for a reason.” She glanced back at Steve then, frowning a little as she saw him deep in conversation with Noelani. Sitting side by side, their heads were close together as they spoke, apparently lost in their own little world. “And maybe Steve’s about to find out what that reason is.” 

Danny’s eyes widened at the last part as he followed her gaze. “Well, well, well...” he murmured. “I did not see that coming.” 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves - they are only talking.” Rachel decided to exercise a little cautious optimism. Steve had talked to a lot of people today, even if this did have the air of something different even from clear across the room. 

“But this could be good. Noelani would be good for him... she understands the job, she’s smart, she’s funny, she won’t put up with any of his crap...” Danny was definitely warming to the idea. 

“Should I make sure to throw my bouquet in her direction?” 

Rachel was only half joking but Danny shook his head. “No, we can’t make it too obvious. Super SEAL over there, he’s not so good with the feelings, he’d run a mile.” 

She couldn’t argue with that. “So what you’re saying is that we need to be subtle?” That didn’t bode well for their chances - Danny was historically not great with subtle. 

“We need a strategy,” Danny decided, sitting up straight in his chair. “We need a plan so meticulous, so carefully curated that he’ll never see it coming.” He was warming to his theme and Rachel felt herself grinning. She loved it when Danny got like this. “We need guile and cunning. We need to enlist the help of someone whose ability for stealth and deception are unmatched.”

Rahcel’s eyes met his and they understood one another perfectly. Looking around the room, they spotted who they were looking for, called the same name at the same time. 

“Grace!”


End file.
